A Supernatural Adventure
by 21supernaturalpilots
Summary: Emily has been having weird dreams. Dean has been having weird dreams. When Sam and Dean find a case in a small town these dreams finally started to make sense.


**A/N Hi so surprisingly this isn't about me. This is for my best friend Emily who's birthday is today. I promised to make her a fanfiction and i actually did it. It's kinda dramatic though so beware. I really did try on this, but it might suck, honestly. Sorry I haven't been uploading anything. I couldn't think of anything to write. I've been going through an Evan Peters phase and I want to love him but hes kinda taken soz... Anyways if you like it please follow and favorite. Also say happy birthday to my beautiful friend Emily. She turns 15 today, and she's a lovely person. I hope you like it Emily, this is for you.**

She was running swiftly through the forest trying to avoid logs and sticks. She could hear the big terrifying monster chasing her. Her heart was pounding and her blonde locks was flying behind her. For just a millisecond her head looked behind her just to see what was chasing her, and decided it was a mistake immediately. She had no idea what was behind her, and it was terrifying. Right then, she tripped and fell.

She rolled over onto her back and saw the wolf-like-thing slowing getting closer to her. A tear rolled down her face as she flinched. A second later she heard a gun shot and shot her eyes open. There was a large human figure who big and well toned. He shot me a smile and held out a gun to my face.

"Bullets can be useful." He said sarcastically and all she could do was chuckle with relief and pass out.

With an ache in her neck, the young girl woke up with a start in her bedroom once again. What kind of dreams are these? She thought again after the fifth time she had a dream like this. It always had the same person in it too. A big strong looking man, with brown hair, and pretty green eyes. For the kind of experience they were having, he was pretty sarcastic.

"Emily!" Her mom called from downstairs. Emily shared a room with her brother who was still sleeping on his side of the room. She wiped off some sweat, getting up, and heading down to where her mom was.

"Yes?" Emily asked sweetly. Her mom gave a goofy smile.

"Breakfast is ready! How is my favorite big girl?" Emily raised an eyebrow and scoffed. She was close to her mom, but she didn't really give her nicknames like that. She found it weird and kind of aggravating. Maybe it was because she wanted to be treated as independent as she felt, but be careful of what you wish for, right?

"Alight, I guess?" Emily replied.

Breakfast was long and slow as she ate small amounts of her food because of the lack of appetite. Emily couldn't stop thinking of the dreams that she always seemed to get lately. Who was she dreaming of? She must of seen him before since you can't dream of a stranger. Right?

"Can I be excused?" She asked while getting up and putting her plate in the sink. Her parents didn't even seem to look up at her while they nodded. Why were they being so weird?

Emily slugged a jacket on and headed outside yelling to her parents she was going for a walk. Emily didn't really like hanging out with people, or even being outside for that matter, but here she was, smelling the fresh air of her town. Don't get me wrong, she was perfectly happy being an introvert. She had everything she would ever want, but there was one thing missing. One person missing, and she felt that her dreams held the clue of where that person could be.

Emily found herself wondering a shopping centre near her home when something caught her eye. There was a black impala parked in front of a Gamestop store, and two men dressed in black walked out of the care. In the passenger side came out a man with long dirty blonde hair, a long handsome face, and had a well built body in a tuxedo. Even weirder was a man in the driver side. He was shorter with dark brown hair, a handsome round face with green eyes, and also had a well built body in a tux. Sound familiar?

They went into the Gamestop store and Emily found herself peeking through the glass to watch them. Both of them were very attractive, and they were both somehow FBI! What were the FBI doing here? Emily thought suspiciously.

The FBI agents were calmly just talking to the manager or something when the brown haired agent turned to observe everything and saw Emily peeking through the glass. He had to do a double take for some reason and Emily felt herself blushing and ran away from the store. The agent just shrugged it off and went back to his investigation.

Emily was back at home thinking about why the Feds were in town. She knew about a murder there recently, but that wouldn't bring the Feds here, would it? Emily even remembers a murder there at least five years prior to this one. Was there a pattern? Was this the day they meet? Her and the handsome stranger?

That night she couldn't really sleep. Mostly because she didn't want to. She found it too frightening and weird, but after a long time she finally couldn't keep her eyes open.

_"__How can you be so stupid?" A dirty blonde haired man insulted. The brown haired man stared back in defeat and looked a little fed up. _

_"__Sammy, I would appreciate it if you didn't insulted me so harshly." Sammy? _

_"__Sorry, but Dean, if you keep getting distracted by your perverted dreams we're never going to finish this case!" Sammy replied desperately. Dean, the brown haired man, looked hurt, and even aggravated._

_"__I'm telling you that this case has something to do with that girl I'm always dreaming about! I saw her today at that gaming store!" Sam raised an eyebrow._

_"__You saw who?" Sam asked in denial._

_"__Do not look at me like I'm crazy. You had the same kind of dreams before." Dean spat back in honesty._

_"__I was injected with demon blood." Sam corrected. _

_Dreams? About a girl?_

Emily, again, woke up with a start. Was that just a dream or...? It couldn't have been anything but a dream. Nothing else. This was crazy.

Emily's morning was all the same as usual. The little small talks within the family and talking to her friends online. For once her life seemed normal, but then she saw something outside. Of course she would.

I will not go outside, I will not, I will not... She said to herself again and again as she opened her back door and walking outside. As she stood in the dewy grass there was another quick movements in the bushes. She dared not to go, but her curiosity got to her.

She walked closer to the bush the shook in the forest slowly. With each passing footstep came fear and anxiety. As the bush shook again and Emily got closer a bunny hopped out. Emily was taken aback and screeched to the sky. It was just a rabbit. It wasn't a wolf monster. It was a rabbit.

Emily went back inside trying to slow down her breathing and calm down, but everything was just too crazy and she couldn't handle it. Unfortunately she fell into a deep slumber in which she decided to dream again.

_"__We need to kill her." Said a man in a trench coat that had an even deeper voice than the other two men._

_"__We're not going to kill her." Objected Dean._

_"__We need to kill her," Said the man again._

_"__We're not going to kill her."_

_"__We need to kill her!" Trench coat man raised his voice._

_"__Why do we need to kill her?!" Dean yelled back._

_"__She's like the antichrist. Except this time she's attracting all the monsters. Everything that goes to Purgatory is attracted to this young girl, and her end is near anyways. If the monsters kill her then a whole new evil will be unleashed. We can not take that chance." Explained the trench coat man._

_"__Then why don't we save her like we saved that other boy you tried to kill?" Dean asked seeming a little hurt._

_"__Jesse can hide. She can't." Answered the man._

_"__We need to try." Dean begged sorrowfully._

_"__We can not risk that chance." His voice more stern than the other times. You could sense the seriousness in his deep voice and that was the most terrifying out of this. How could this be?_

_"__I agree with Dean. We need to at least try." Sam interjected standing next to Dean. He seemed sad for this girl he had never met. This wonderful girl who tried to have a regular life. Like Kevin, like Jesse, and so many others that Sam and Dean had ruined needing to save lives. Dean was so sick of his motto, "A drop of blood for a gallon," because god damn it was not fair!_

_We need to at least try._

Emily woke up yet again to a sound of a howl. Howling where she is? A dog maybe? Emily checked her phone which read 3 AM. What dog is up at three in the morning? She got up and looked out the window. Moving in the trees, and something in her gut told her to go outside. Why? Why would she want to do that?

Death. She heard them.

Death was ahead. She was going to die anyways.

With that thought, she got up and put some shoes on as well as a coat and went outside without a second thought.

She stepped into the dark woods behind her. An unfamiliar place that she never thought she would want to go in, but here she was without a flashlight. She walked through the unfamiliar trees and every now and then saw moving in the bushes beyond. As scared as she was, she was more angry than anything. How could she be something she couldn't even control? Couldn't she just not attract monster? Does that mean the killings was her fault? That had to be it.

Emily lost track in what she was doing, and all of a sudden could hear heaving from behind her and feel a warm breath on the back of her neck. She didn't even hesitate when she started moving. Something was chasing her, and it was the exact thing in her dream.

By now we know happens next and she looks up at Dean who is waving a pistol in her face sarcastically remember the words he had said in her dream, "Bullets can be useful, huh?" And this time, she really did pass out.

Next thing she knows, she wakes up in a nice looking house. Emily had no idea where she was, and there was no one she could see. Someone, as if on cue, walks in and spots her awake on the couch of their safe house. It was Dean, and when he spotted her away, he lit up.

"Good morning sleepy head." He greeted happily and Emily scoffed.

"Where am I?" She asked slightly afraid. She had seen this place before and she has seen him before, but only in her dreams, literally. She thought all they were, were dreams. That's all they were.

"The safe house." Dean answered with his voice deep and silky making Emily feel almost safe again.

"Oh." Was all she could come up and looks down. She was young and smart, but this was not what she had in mind for her life. Not only was this longing whole filled, but everything she had already was now taken away. Was it worth it?

"Don't worry, Emily. We'll keep you safe." His words were a promise, but she knew there was nothing he could do. All she could do was wish to disappear and stop being who she was, and that was impossible. She had to trust him. That was her destiny. Her destiny was to trust him. His destiny was to help her because hell knew there was nothing else this poor man could do.

Her hole was filled with fear, but that one promise might stay with her. She had to trust him, and god damn it if that's all she could give the would then so it be.

That would be their adventure.


End file.
